Harry Potter and the Huge Time Turner
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: a parody of HP fanfiction Harry goes back in time to alter his fate. All errors and the ridiculous plot are intentional. ENJOY!


The following was written for a Bad Harry Potter Fanfiction contest LiveJournal's lumosmain. The idea was to write a story using stereotypically bad fanfiction mistakes - out of character behavior, ridiculous plot points, spelling errors etc. Thus all the errors and silliness in this story are intentional. It's meant to make you laugh - or maybe cry. :) My story won Mod's Choice.

**Disclaimer:** The following story uses characters and circumstances from the Harry Potter book series written by J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything and I apologize for the misuse - it's meant in fun!

**Title: **_Harry Potter and the Huge Time Turner_

**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

**Rating: **PG-13 for kissing and death

**Summary: **Harry wants to keep kissing his Mione but he has to go back in time to kill Voldmort and save Ron

**Disclaimer:**These people belong to J.K. Rollings not me. But if I were J.K. Rollings I would totally end the book this way.

Harry stared at Ron's dead body and cried. He couldn't believe it'd come to this. Voldmort's demisse was meaningless when it came at such a high cost. Vagueley he felt Hermione beside him. She cried to. It was more then Harry could take. "No." said Harry, surprizing Hermione out of her greef. "No, it will not end like this. Not while I am Harry James Potter." Hermione sniffled. She was wondering what Harry was talking of. As she stod waching he pulled a TimeTurner out if his pocket. It was her TimeTurner from fourth year that she had used to help him save his goodfather. But when had Harry gotten it? Harry tok his wand and cast a spell on the Turner and it grew to seven times the size of itself. Then he turned to Hermione. "'Mione" said Harry. "I have to fix this. I have to go back to fix this. But befor I go" and Harry kissed her. Then he told her the truth. "Everytime I kissed Jenny I really wanted to be kissing you Mione. You are who I loved forever and you are who I love forever and always will." And he kissed her and kissed her and he wishd he could kiss her forever but he had to go back in time and save Ron.

"Take me to Harry" said Hermione who had always loved Harry to. Byt he shaked his head and told her to stay. "No Mione I have to go alone. I'm going backj to the beginning and it isn't fair to take you. You won't even know it had happened and that's the way it shold be." Then he kissed her the last time and told her "Goodbye Mione. I love you." Harry started to turn the TimeTurner and Hermione wached and Harry started to swurl away in light and then Hermione told him "I love you to Harry! Harry! HARRY!" But he was goner.

Harry appeared back at Godrick's Hall where he had been with Hermione but she wasn't their cause he was back in time. Harry knew that if he made the TimeTurner bigger than he could go back in time longer and so he made it so big he could go all the way back to when Voldmort came to kill him and his mom and dad. Harry looked around and he saw his self but the baby didn't know he was their cause he was asleep. Harry hided behind a giant stuffed dog toy that was behind the crib. He knew it was a present from his goodfather, Serius Black cause it looked just like him. Harry hoped he didn't have to hide long but while he waited for Voldmort he remembered kissing Hermione and that made him happy.

Then Harry heared people downstairs and he heared his dad say to his mom to get out and Harry wished he could save his dad but he knew he couldn't be seen and so he couldn't and anyway saving Ron was more important cause he didn't know his dad but Ron was his best friend. Then Harry's mom came into the room and Harry knew it was time and he waited until he heard his dad die and Lilly was looking at the door. Then Harry lept from behind the dog and he grabbed his mom and knocked her out and then he put her behind the dog and put on her clothes. Harry pulled up the hood so you could only see his eyes. Then when Voldmort came he couldn't tell it was Harry not Lilly cause they have the same eyes.

"Stand back you silly girl" said Voldmort but Harry didn't listen. Harry tok his wand and he put it at Voldmort and before Voldmort could stop him he said "Avadra Kedavdra" and Voldemort died cause Harry was the baby in the prophecy and he was the one who could kill him. And then Harry put Lilly's cloths back on her and he made it look like his dad was the one who had Avadred Voldmort so even though his dad still died he was a hero. Then Harry hid behind the dog again and wached when Dumbeldore and Serius came. Lilly was very sad that her husband was dead but her baby was okay so she was happy.

Harry wached his self grow up and it was very different from how he really grown up. Harry got to stay with his mom who was not dead and she married Serius so he had a dad to. And Harry lived in the wizard world not the muggles world and he never had to be with the Dersleys and he met Ron when he was little and became his best friend before they evan went to Hogworts. But Harry was most happy when they went to Hogworts cause he saw his self meet Hermione and he still loved her. So many years went by and Harry wached and no one ever saw him waching. Then finally he was 17 and he was back to where he had left and he was back in Godrick's Hall. And Hermione was there and Ron was alive and even though Hermione didn't remember what happend she still loved him.

Fin.


End file.
